ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Roach
Roach (ローチ, Rouchi), real name unknown, is a silent Magician who was found by Lamia and has become her messenger, delivering letters or objects for her whenever asked to do so. Not much is known about her background, or how Lamia found her, only that she is a Human capable of performing Magecraft, most likely being a member of a Magic Organization in the past. Appearance Roach has the appearance of a slender young woman, with long black hair going passed her shoulder, with her bangs covering her right eye, she has purple eyes with black pupils, and her attire consists of simply bandages wrapping the entirety of her body, including the lower part of her face, and ending in a form similar to a dress at the end, that hides the lower part of her body, seemingly wearing nothing underneath. Personality Roach appears very calm and collected, only known from her eye always having the same looking expression. Roach hasn't spoken in 2 years since she has met Lamia, despite not having any injuries and being fully capable of speech, instead she remains silent at all times even when someone is talking to her. Roach appears to be loyal to Lamia, despite not even speaking to her, she does follow her delivery orders immediately and without delay, though doesn't fulfill any orders that have nothing to do with her as a messenger, such as getting her coffee or finding her something to eat. Most of Roach's acts are unpredictable, due to her silence making it hard to know what she's thinking of or if she can be trusted, despite being Lamia's messenger for 2 years, though Lamia never questions her. Equipment Viles: Under her bandages, Roach has many glass viles wrapped in bandages that she can easily get a hold of and use, each vile has a certain material within it for Roach to use with her Magecraft, such as wood, metal and even liquidized metal for her to use in order to create a weapon, only requiring to break the viles, and can even use the glass viles themselves to create weak, but effective weapons. Powers & Abilities Immense Speed & Reflexes: Weapon Specialist: Stealth Master: Magecraft Roach uses a form of Alchemy that focuses on the concept of "creation and destruction", it's name is unknown due to Roach's silent nature, she never announces its name. This form of Alchemy has only two known spells that Roach can use, but is still considered an incredibly efficient form of magic. Roach is capable of using both of the spells by thinking of the incantation, and thus is always at risk at accidentally saying the incantation wrong and making the spell back fire and harm Roach instead. *'Creation' (創造, Sōzō): The first spell Roach uses is the creation spell, which allows her to mold and create any tangible material into any form she wishes through completing the incantation and mere thought. This is also effective for creating weaponry out of nearly anything in an area, such as wood and rocks, though the durability remains the same and the amount of materials Roach has remains the same, meaning she would need a fair amount of the same material in order to create a larger item. The only weaknesses to this spell is that it cannot be used on organic materials and Roach cannot mix together two materials in order to create a single item. *'Destruction' (倒壊, Tōkai): The second spell is the destruction spell, that allows Roach to simply destroy any material she comes in contact with in several ways, such as breaking it to pieces, making it collapse or simply crumble to dust, it serves as a powerful offense against enemies, and can even destroy other magic spells that are tangible, making them break or fail, this also includes other kinds of attacks, such as Esper powers, even Lamia's barriers would break from Roach using this spell. Much like the creation spell, the destruction spell is ineffective against organic material, meaning Roach cannot use the destruction spell on humans to kill them. Trivia *Roach's appearance is based off of Sato from Bleach. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Female Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character